The present invention relates to a hair-detection device, comprising a source of electromagnetic radiation and an imaging sensor for determining an image of a part of a skin to be illuminated by said radiation, which imaging sensor is sensitive to at least a predetermined wavelength range of said electromagnetic radiation.
From WO 00/62700 there is known a hair-detection device of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph, which is used in a hair-removing device, the hair-detection device comprising an illumination member for illuminating a skin portion, an image sensor and a control unit for processing the image in order to detect on the skin portion a position and/or orientation of a hair.
A disadvantage of the known hair-detection device is that it is very difficult to detect hairs under certain circumstances, in particular low-contrast circumstances, such as white or fair hair on a fair skin or heavily pigmented hair on a dark skin.